So Not Quidditch
by PopePrincess
Summary: Some short yet hot smut. Kinky, slash, bondage, yadda yadda. HPDM. Harry's naughty, Draco's inventive cruel. Read and review. Will need change of underwear...Not for kiddies or homophobes.


Okay. Pointless dirty smut of the slash kind. I am currently working on numerous fanfics incl. some for the fandoms of Harry Potter, Gundam Wing, Labyrinth and others. I am definitely gonna finish my M is for Master fic but complicatons have arisen, blah blah. Also, a book with my plots and some chapters of mine has disappeared to which I'm thinking "oh shit" in case it was my Mum that found it. Because, thats a conversation no-one wants to have...

Anyway, no plot, just 2 hot guys doing each other. :-D You know you love it. And in case you don't, I'm not forcing you to read it so you got a problem with hot, sweaty gay love, don't make it my problem. K?

"Draco!" called out Harry from the lounge.

"What?" called Draco back.

"I have a problem!" called out Harry with a hint of sexual innuendo. But it's hard to yell and be sexy so it may not have had the desried effect.

"Well fix it!" called Draco back, annoyed. Nope, no desired effect.

With a huff, Harry picked himself up off the couch and went into the kitchen where Draco was cooking. He was exceptionally good at it considering he'd never had to cook EVER, before he'd been disowned from his family fortune when he publicly announced he was joing the Order and in a relationship with _the _Harry Potter

"Draco-o," called out Harry in a whiny voice.

"What?" snapped Draco at him, not bothering to turn around. He was cooking a very difficult recipe and had no time for interruptions, espesially of the useless type.

"Are you mad at me?" whined Harry, thinking dirty thoughts as Draco leant over to peer in the oven.

"Yes," said Draco, hoping Harry'd get the hint and leave him alone.

Harry walked inot the room and maneuvered himself into the space between Draco and the bench.

"I'm soo sorry," Harry pouted, looking down shame-faced. With a sly look up from behind his lashes and fringe, he said in a sultry voice, "I've been naughty."

Draco's brain switched gears lightning fast. He had time for THAT sort of an interrruption. Always. He gripped Harry's wrists and brought their faces millimetres apart.

"You've been a very bad boy."

"Mmm, you're not going to punish me, are you?" whimpered Harry. Draco smirked.

"You've been very very bad," murmured Draco, thinking fast...punishment, punishment...an idea popped into his head and Draco agreed with it wholeheartedly. Still holding his wrists, Draco pulled Harry down the hall and into their bedroom. He pushed Harry onto their bed and ordered "Strip!" Harry rushed to comply, hearing a tear at one point and chucking his clothes to the floor.

Draco stood at the bottom of their bed, wand in hand. As Harry lay naked in the middle of the bed, Draco muttered a few spells. Bindings sprang form the headboard and secured Harry's wrists above his head. He felt a lubrication spell. A really heavy-duty one. Oh, Draco was planning something rough.

Now, Draco thought, what to actually carry out his plan? He looked around their room in interest, looking for anything that would get the job done. He didn't want Harry to get the impression he didn't know what he was doing. There was an item in the storage cupboard that needed some sort of use...that would do fine.

"Accio," he muttered a few more things, then climbed onto the bed, straddling Harry's hips. He strapped the gag around Harry's head, Harry allowing and co-operating with the placement of it. While there, Draco threw Harry's glasses off the side of the bed. Harry frowned. Then Draco moved down til he was over Harry's knees and put the cock ring around Harry's dick which was hard in anticipation. Harry squirmed at the pressure. Draco smirked, moved to the side of his body and pulled Harry's legs up til he was nearly bent in half, his knees near his ears. The bindings from the headboard automatically shot out and secured his legs there.

Then Draco smirked.

"Now Harry. You have to be punished," purred Draco, accioing yet another object, but this one from in the storage cupboard in the hall. Harry's Firebolt shot out and came to rest in front of Draco who quickly transfigured it into a cane.

Harry saw the long stip of wood and began trying to speak, all that came out was muffled noises past the gag. He moved as much as he could in his bindings, which wasn't far, in an attempt to escape the inevitable.

Seeing this, Draco smirked again. "Now baby, weren't you the one that wanted this?" Harry glared which just served to make Draco smirk harder. Draco suddenlly brought his wrist back and snapped the cane against Harry's exposed ass. Harry writhed and made indistinguishable sounds in his throat. Draco did it again, loving the sound it made on impact. After a few more smacks, Harry arched his neck back and groaned, tears leaking out of his eyes. His ass was marked by red lines which were becoming welts, turning a bright red. His pouty, lush red lips were stretched around the gag and his entire body was at Draco's mercy. Draco felt light-headed at the realisation of Harry's trust and his own lust.

He changed to kneel right by Harry, transfiguring the cane back into Harry's beloved broomstick. The real punishment was still coming. Draco put the broom by Harry and lifted his hand to rub at Harry's perineum who squirmed some more. Then he circled Harry's hole.

"Oh look baby. You're hole's so ready all slick and wet. You want me to touch you there?" purred Draco. Harry nodded enthusiastically in his bonds. Draco chuckled and moved to place his hand possessivley over Harry's scrotum. Massaging gently, he continued, "You want me so badly, don't you? You want me to touch you and do all sort of wicked, dirty things to you, don't you?" Harry nodded again, tears leaking again at the intensity of what was happening. He was pretty sure if he didn't have the cock ring on he would have cum already.

"You want to cum don't you, bitch? You want me to fuck you til you explode don't you?" Draco taunted, moving to kneel at Harry's end. He rubbed his clothed hard-on against Harry's hole in teasing. With one hand he moved between Harry's legs and gathered the drops of pre-cum that had gathered at the slit of his penis. Slowly, making sure Harry was watching his every move, Draco brought the fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean them, moaning eroticly. Harry whimpered and squirmed. He wanted to cum so badly...He fely like he was going to pass out.

Draco grinned, moving away to stand at the edge of the bed. Harry brought his head up to look at Draco retreating in confusion and longing. One more spell, and the broom handle was hovering off the bed, perched at Harry's hole, prodding enticingly. With a smirk and a wave of Draco's wand, the broom plunged into Harry's needy little hole, then withdrew only to shove back in again the next moment. Harry arched his back off the bed and screamed in his throat as the broom continued fucking him.

That just wasn't fair. His balls felt like they were going to drop off and his dick was drooling precum over his stomach.

Draco walked over to the door, calling out to his lover, "I'm gonna go check on dinner." And he left. That was soo not fair...The broom continued thrusting in and out of him, picking up speed, going just as deep as to nudge his prostate with every plunge. Harry arched again, feeling like his spine might break as the broom continued mercilessly. He knew that Draco would come back and finish him off soon. He wouldn't be able to stay away, but...he was never going to be able to look at another Quidditch game the same way again.

Alright, so there was no actual boy on boy fucking but maybe I'll make a sequel. Depends on the reaction I get (hint hint). Love you all, thanx for reading and please please PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!! It means so much to me when you do :-D


End file.
